


Hurt

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Dark, Infidelity, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Remus is a possessive werewolf when it comes to his mate, Sirius.





	Hurt

When the clock struck one, Remus' world became a red blur of anger and betrayal. For three years Sirius had been marked as his mate. The bite mark, which never went away, made that clear to everyone that Sirius Black was taken and should not be claimed by anyone else. 

Apparently, Sirius had not gotten the message.

Remus had just returned from a hard morning of classes and was looking forward to a nap in his dorm. Except, when he opened the door he was greeted with Sirius pounding into James' arse. Remus didn't give them time to react. He instantly growled, sprinting toward the pair and punched James Potter in the face again and again. He could hear Sirius screaming, but he didn't care. James knew that Sirius was off limits. He kept pounding James into a bloody mess, too enraged to care the damage he was causing. 

The only reason he stopped was because Sirius found the strength to pull him away from James. Sirius pinned Remus against a wall and started shouting nonsense like how dare he do that to James, didn't he have any restraint, and it wasn't what it looked like. 

Oh, Remus screamed with laughter at the last bit. That quietened Sirius down, and while he was in shock, Remus quickly pinned down Sirius onto the floor, making escape impossible. He pulled Sirius up by his long shaggy hair, forcing him to look into Remus' gold eyes. "You belong to me," he said roughly. "This," he licked the bite mark, "says so. You try to fuck me over like that again…" Remus tilted Sirius' head so that he could get a good look at James, "…and I swear I won't go so easy on your whore!" He let go of Sirius' head, not caring that it landed with a thud on the ground. He walked back to the door; he paused before he left. "You've hurt me," he stated bluntly, the pronouncement was meant for Sirius. "Don't you dare hurt me again." 

With that he left the bloody scene.


End file.
